Somewhere and Nowhere
by GennaSarah
Summary: So far, its kinda of just to see what people think of my writing since i haven't written in a LONG time. So this is like the start of a GamzeexOC kind of thing. i dont know if this'll be an AU or if ill try and incorperate it into the actualy story it self. Reviews and feedback to see if you want to actually see a story made out of this are appreciated. WARNING: Gamzee's mouth
1. Chapter 1

A girl slowly woke up to the sound of multiple pings. She sat up, scratching her head and stared around the room, trying to locate the sound.

The room was quite a clustered mess. The floor was a dark brown although you couldn't see it from all the clothes and papers stung around everywhere. Her walls were a cream colour, courtesy of her mum. Drawings, pictures, ideas: it was like her whole life was blue tacked to those walls. A bay window jutted out of one of the walls, a large purple blanket falling off slightly. Her bed was large enough to hold two people and sat against her wall. Her dresser sat next to it with her desk on the opposite wall. Her computer resided on this desk and was currently flashing, indicating a message from her pesterchum,

She leaned against the wall for a moment before stretching and finally exiting her warm and fluffy bed.

She trudged over to the computer, careful not to step on any pens or pencils. Her room was quite large yes, but she just didn't seem to have enough room to put everything and ended up dumping things in piles on the floor.

Lost in thought, the young girl didn't notice or take into consideration the stack of books in her path and proceeded to trip over them.

She groaned into the floor, a small, sharp pain jolting through her foot.

"Ow" Her voice was raspy and she grimaced at the gross taste in her mouth.

She pushed herself up by her hands and up onto her feet. She lifted her foot up and frowned rubbing at it slightly. The bright red colour of her toe nails caught her eye, the chipping paint making her scratch at them slightly.

Another ping registered from her computer and caused her thoughts to stray back to the original task. She wobbled harshly before placing her foot quickly on the ground and hobbling over to her desk, promptly sitting in the chair and opening the chat box.

terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering alternativeUser [AU]

TC: hOnK :o)

TC: hEy mOtHeRfUcKeR

TC: sIs?

TC:hElLo

AU: Oh my god, GO AWAY!

TC: hOnK :O)


	2. Random Chatlog between AU and TC

**Sorry I know it's not much but it's what I came up with during English. I've never tried typing like Gamzee so sorry if I'm kind of bad at it =_="**

**Anyway, tips advice, hate it, like it anything, Review and I'll take it in **

**Also, to make it easy to write as him (since I originally wrote it down) I went on MSPARP and created my own small group so I could type it easier so if a dark box forms over the chat bit than that's where it came from ^^**

terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering alternativeUser [AU]

TC: HeLlO MoThErFuCkEr, HoW ArE YoU On tHiS DaY Of mIrAcUlOuS MiRaClEs?

AU: go away

TC: CoMe oN SiS, i'm nOt tHaT BaD

AU: yes, yes you are, now go away

TC: TaVbRo cAmE OvEr tOdAy

AU: oh come on

TC: TrIeD To gEt hIm tO HaVe oNe oF My mIrAcLe pIeS

AU: he better no have eaten it, from what you have (forcebly) told me, it makes you high

TC: HoNk :O)

AU: idiotic clown

AU: so what do you want anyway? Usually you only come once a week

TC: Aw, YoU AlL Up aNd rEmEmBeReD OuR MiRaCuLoUs mEeTiNgS. yOu rEaLlY dO CaRe!

AU: shut up -_-


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I decided to put this on the main one so that if you want to look at both you just click on the main one...Well that sounds slightly stupid, oh well anyway enjoy**

Nico lounged across one of the couches in the living room, her head rested on one arm whilst her feet rested on the other. Her brown hair was gathered up into a ponytail, a few wisps falling out here and there, and her black glasses perched on her nose. She wore a pair of pyjama bottoms and a black tank top which had ridden up slightly. In her hands, she held a game controller and occasionally her fingers would tap a few buttons furiously.

She cursed slightly as she tried to command her character to dodge, resulting in her virtually dyeing. She pouted; her face scrunching up before she decided to replay the level. Reaching down, she picked up a handful of M&Ms that was in the bowl on the ground, and threw them in her mouth

She heard someone open her door, a set of keys jingling. Wondering who the hell she had given a set of keys to, she tilted her head back to try and see who had entered her house.

A male about a year older than Nico, kicked off his purple high tops next to the door, and walked into her kitchen. He wore black jeans and a purple shirt which had a sign on it resembling an "N". His hair looked like he hadn't even brushed it the moment he had gotten out of bed and it surrounded a pair of long, candy corn, look-alike horns. He opened the fridge and bent his neck to look inside, his tall, noticeable attachments scrapping the top of the fridge slightly.

"Where's all the faygo at sis?" His voice called out from the kitchen.

Nico scoffed and proceeded to unpause her game, "piss off Gamzee. This is my house, not yours "She quickly flicked on of the controllers toggles, her video game character jumping out of the way of an enemy. "I don't drink that crap"

"Trust me sis, it's like miracles in a bottle" Gamzee walked out of the kitchen, a bottle of soft drink in his hand, and collapsed on top of Nico's legs. She yelped and quickly pulled her legs out from underneath him.

"Idiot, next time warn me before you go and sit on my legs "She plunked her feet on his lap and put some more M&Ms in her mouth.

He gave her a dazed smile before putting one of his hands behind his head, the other holding the bottle and leaning against the arm of the chair, and watching her play the game.

"So why are you here anyway? Don't you have your own house?" her face stared at the screen in concentration, her eyebrows furrowing.

"The neighbours are miracle vacuums. Sucking up all the miraculous miracles and making everyone feel like negative motherfuckers. "

Nico looked at him, her fingers hovering over the controller and her eyebrows rose in disbelief. "What the hell? That makes no sense"

**So review to tell me what you think, advice, tips, see any typos, hate it, like it, anything :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all,**

**Okay, here is the deal. At the moment I'm planning like the first 5-6 chapters of the main story, only because I always seem to start a story and not know where to go with it. So I'm just going to start planning it. Now also, considering that I'm at school and I have a crap load of homework, I might not be able to put up much but I'll try and put up as many Oneshots as possible ^^**

**Anyway, I hope you guys stay with me until the main story starts so yeah that's pretty much it **

**-Genna**


End file.
